A partida de Ron, em RdM
by Alessandra - Sandy Meirelles
Summary: Qual foi a reação de Hermione a parttida do Ruivo? MM de Relíquias da Morte, que presenteei minha amiga secreta do Lumus. Anis querida, a escrevi pensando em você! Fic betada pela minha amiga-irmã DAY PEREIRA Autora de Doces M


**SONGFIC: Love of my life - Queen****  
**_**MM de Relíquias da Morte.**_

- Hermione Jean Granger _praticamente_ Weasley... Você quer fazer o favor de sossegar nessa cadeira? Tem manticora ai embaixo, é? Ahhhhhhhhhhh, eu te adoro, você vai ser minha cunhada e tudo o mais, mas fazer uma trança nesse seu cabelo revoltado...

- O que você quer dizer com "cabelo revoltado"? – disse, lançando um olhar homicida para a Ruiva. Gina achou melhor não replicar, afinal, Hermione, que já era a ansiedade personificada, tinha potencializado seu stress por conta do casamento.

- Nada, Mi... Eu não quis dizer nada... – e lançou um último feitiço não-verbal, na esperança que o cabelo pouco ortodoxo da cunhada assentasse.

- E ai? O que você achou?

Hermione postou-se em frente ao espelho do antigo quarto de Gina na Toca (aonde seria realizada a cerimônia... Afinal, Molly fora bem clara que todos os seus filhos, sem exceção, casariam-se ali). Olhou encantada para o resultado: Gina arrumou seus cabelos em uma linda trança, que pendia para o lado esquerdo do rosto, entrelaçando, em cada nó, uma florzinha de strass que, por conta da magia – e viva Mérlin! – brilhava como uma estrela.

Do lado direito da cabeça, um lindo arranjo com discretas flores. A franja, meio solta, meio presa, deixava cair cachos de uma maneira "displicentemente arrumada"; a maquiagem ressaltava seus olhos (Gina utilizou lápis e rímel preto, com uma sombra dourada), os lábios foram coloridos com batom acobreado, pendendo para o dourado, deixando o visual perfeito para um casamento que se realizaria às cinco horas da tarde, e uma recepção que adentraria a noite.

- Ai Gi! Ficou lindo! Não poderia ter ficado melhor!!

A Ruiva sorriu... _Melhor não contar a Mione que o último feitiço lançado foi o que utilizamos na grama da Toca, quando ela está precisando ser aparada, para ficar com aspecto de "assentada" quando visitas chegam de surpresa._ - Ao olhar para o sorriso encantado de Hermione decidiu que, definitivamente, seria um segredo que levaria para o túmulo. Nhá! Talvez contasse para Harry, mas nunca, jamais, nem que um hipógrifo tussa, para George...

- Vamos colocar o vestido? Vem...

Após estar vestida, Hermione se postou em frente ao espelho que, com um _engorgio_ de Gina, tomou quase metade da parede... E definitivamente gostou do que viu!

O arranjo do cabelo combinou perfeitamente com o vestido: um tomara-que-caia branco, com minúsculas rosinhas de tecido nos seios e, em cada miolo, uma pedra de "strass", que recebeu o mesmo feitiço das rosinhas de sua trança. Abaixo dos seios, o vestido abria-se, de maneira discreta e elegante, em um véu frutacor. A verdade é que Hermione brilhava!

Olhou com amor para Gina... Já se via a barriga da ruiva apontar, em sua gestação de quatro meses do primeiro filho com Harry. Um menino! Thiago. Harry merecia isso!

- Existe alguma maneira de te agradecer por ter me deixando assim? Sinceramente, sempre tive consciência de minha inteligência, mas nunca pensei que eu pudesse ficar tão bonita um dia...

- Nhá! Francamente, Hermione! - Gina girou os olhos, divertida – Bonita você sempre foi! E sim! Há algo que você pode fazer por mim... Cuida bem do meu irmão, sim? Sabe, por nós termos pouca diferença de idade, Rony sempre foi o mais próximo... Era meu companheirão! Feliz, eu sei que ele já está – afinal está casando com a mulher que ele sempre amou – mas promete que vai cuidar bem dele? Ele é meio trasgo - por vezes até inconveniente - mas tem o coração maior que todos os dragões que Carlinhos trata enfileirados... Tenha paciência com ele, certo?

- Nem precisava pedir, minha amiga. Eu amo demais o Ron...

- Mione, desculpe-me a curiosidade mórbida... Algo me ocorreu agora. Você nunca pensou que vocês, talvez, não fossem acontecer? Quer dizer, veja eu e o Harry... Apesar de ele ter terminado comigo naquele funeral, eu sempre soube que nós ficaríamos juntos... E você? Houve algum momento que você achou, simplesmente, que não vingariam?

Hermione parou, com o olhar vidrado em um ponto do espelho... Sim, houve um momento...

________________________________________

_"- Entendi, você escolhe ficar com ele._

_- Rony, não... por favor... volte aqui, volte aqui!_

_Ela foi impedida pelo próprio feitiço escudo; até removê-lo, o garoto já saíra furioso noite adentro. Harry ficou muito quieto e silencioso, escutando Hermione soluçar e chamar por Rony entre as árvores.__  
__Decorrido algum tempo, ela voltou, os cabelos escorrendo, colados no rosto._

_- Ele f-f-foi embora! Desaparatou!_

_Harry se sentiu aturdido. Abaixou-se, recolheu a Horcrux e colocou-a em torno do próprio pescoço. Puxou os cobertores da cama de Rony e cobriu Hermione. Depois subiu no beliche de cima e ficou olhando para a lona escura do teto, escutando a chuva bater"_ (Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, p. 245).

Hermione nem sentiu o parco cobertor que fora jogado por cima dela. Somente sentiu o cheiro... O cheiro dele. Por Mérlin! Ele foi embora!

"Love of my life you´ve hurt me  
_Amor da minha vida, você me feriu_  
You´ve broken my heart and now you leave me  
_Você quebrou meu coração e agora me deixou_  
Love of my life can´t you see  
_Amor da minha vida você não entende_  
Bring it back bring it back  
_Traga-o de volta, traga-o de volta_  
Don´t take it away from me  
_Não o leve de mim,_  
Because you don´t know  
_Porque você não sabe _  
What it means to me"  
_O quanto é importante para mim. _

A cama parecia um recanto de mantícoras. De madrugada, sentindo-se sufocada dentro daquela barraca, com o cheiro dele que teimava em invadir suas narinas, resolveu sair. Olhou para onde estava Harry. Ele dormia. Um sono tenso, agitado, tinha na face uma expressão carrancuda, mas estava descansando. Talvez essa questão do "dormir em épocas turbulentas" fosse algo que sua natureza feminina nunca a deixaria alcançar. Pegou sua varinha e saiu...

Chovia torrencialmente, com raios rasgando o céu e trovões gritando sua fúria. Era como se a natureza também se revoltasse e não entendesse a atitude dele. Como assim ele foi embora? E como assim aquele olhar magoado porque ela resolveu ficar? Afinal, sempre foram os três, certo? Errado! Aquele trasgo apimentado não entendia... Droga!

"Love of my life don´t leave me  
_Amor da minha vida, não me deixe _  
You´ve taken my love you now desert me  
_Você roubou meu coração e agora deixou-me sozinho_  
Love of my life can´t you see  
_Amor da minha vida, você não entende_  
Bring it back bring it back  
_Traga-o de volta, traga-o de volta,_  
Don´t take it away from me  
_Não o tire de mim_  
Because you don´t know  
_Porque você não sabe _  
What it means to me"  
_O quanto é importante para mim. _

Hermione estava vivendo todas as etapas de quem é abandonada. Primeiro, a incredulidade, o "não acreditar" que ele realmente partira.

Após, a raiva, a dor.

Hermione deixou-se cair no chão, chorando tanto, mas tanto, que a chuva torrencial que caia, proporcionalmente, não passava de garoa.

Como seria dali para frente? E se ela nunca mais o visse? Afinal, era uma possibilidade! Ele foi embora, talvez voltasse a Hogwarts, talvez voltasse para Lilá.

Ficou mais desesperada ainda com a possibilidade. Estava tão acostumada a tê-lo ao seu lado que a ausência do Ruivo era sentida fisicamente, no corpo. Estava doendo!

- Ron, eu quero você... Volta? Rony... – o lamurio tornou-se gritos, os gritos tornaram-se choro descontrolado e o descontrole tornou-se afonia.

Sentiu-se meio criança em "querer", mas talvez esse fosse mesmo o sentimento. Orfandade. Não tinha mais os pais, não tinha mais o Rony, estava só! Tudo bem, tinha Harry, mas o sentimento era totalmente diferente. Não que não fosse um sentimento puro – e, efetivamente, o era, pois nutria por ele um sentimento fraternal, sem maldade – mas não bastava. Não preenchia. Ela queria mais... Ela queria Rony!

Sempre achou que, quando toda essa loucura acabasse, eles se acertariam... Afinal, ele já tinha dado sinais de que sentia algo por ela. Ela somente o achava um pouco "lerdo", na falta de termo mais adequado.

Em seus sonhos, ela via alguns ruivinhos ao seu redor, uma casa – com uma imensa biblioteca, onde poderia dar continuidade aos seus estudos e pesquisas -, um cachorro preto, como a forma animaga de Sirius, almoços de domingo n'A Toca - com todos os sete filhos Weasley's, respectivos sete companheiros e todos os filhos dos filhos. Sim, esse cenário (caótico para muitos), aos olhos de uma filha única, de pais que, apesar de muito carinho, tinham uma vida profissional atribuladíssima, era simplesmente a tradução de FELICIDADE.

"You will remember  
_Você se lembrará quando isso acabar_  
When this is blown over  
_Você se lembrará quando isso acabar_  
And everything´s all by the way  
_E todas as coisas dessa maneira tiverem fim_  
When I grow older  
_Quando eu envelhecer,_  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
_Eu estarei ao seu lado para lembrar-lhe_  
How I still love you I still love you"  
_Como eu continuo te amando, eu continuo te amando_

Nem sabe dizer quando tempo ficou ali, apática, contemplativa, tomando chuva no chão lamacento. Eis a terceira fase do abandono: a apatia, a vontade de desaparecer, de sucumbir a dor, enfim, a vontade de morrer.

Mas tinha que levantar e continuar.

Como fazer isso? Todos a achavam uma fortaleza. Pois sim! Agora descobririam que ela era uma fraca! Ela precisava de colo. Do colo dele! Daquela piadinha fora de hora, que acabava com a tensão dos momentos críticos; daquele sorriso, que aquecia e apaziguava seu coração; daqueles olhos azuis, da exata cor do lago que existia nos arredores da Toca, - e do qual ela sempre teve certeza que Molly retirara duas gotas para formar as orbes de Rony. Eram naquelas íris que sua fortaleza se sustentava! E Hermione sentia-se ruir a cada segundo, sentia que algo dentro de si quebrava. E como doía!

"Back, hurry back  
_Volte, volta logo_  
Please bring it back home to me  
_Por favor traga-o de volta para mim_  
Because you don´t know  
_Porque você não sabe_  
What it means to me  
_O quanto é importante pra mim_  
Love of my life  
_Amor da minha vida,_  
Love of my life"  
_Amor da minha vida..._

Mas ele se fora, era fato! E as horcruxes existiam. E Voldemort estava lá. E o futuro do mundo bruxo não podia curvar-se às sentimentalidades de seu inferno particular. Talvez isso seja "o bem maior" que Dumbledore mencionou.

Por fim, levantou-se para retornar à barraca, mas não sem antes dar uma olhada de soslaio para trás, na inútil esperança de que ele aparecesse.

- Mione! Estou ficando preocupada! Você está ai???? Está tudo bem? Olha, sem problemas se você não quiser me contar sobre algum momento em que achou que você e Ron não ficariam juntos, mas me diga alguma coisa!!!!

- Que? – focou novamente o olhar em algo e deparou-se com sua imagem, vestida de noiva, no espelho. E sorriu. Um sorriso legítimo, de felicidade pura, que iluminou o ambiente de tal forma que Gina tinha certeza que algumas outras velas, com chamas azuis, tinham sido conjuradas.

- Sim, Sim, Não.

- Em inglês, Mione...

- Sim, eu estou aqui!- deu mais um daqueles sorrisos - E... Sim, nunca as coisas estiveram tão bem – alargou ainda mais o sorriso. - E não, hoje eu não quero falar de dor. Juro que conversamos depois que voltar de minha lua de mel, certo?! Houve sim um momento em que eu achei que tivesse perdido seu irmão para sempre – o sorriso falhou. - Mas hoje, eu só quero me lembrar de que eu vou estar com ele para sempre! Que eu vou envelhecer ao lado dele! Que eu vou brigar muito com ele porque ele vai querer estar comigo enquanto eu tenho que acabar alguma pesquisa – e vou brigar mais ainda porque tenho certeza que ele conseguirá _me atrapalhar_ – sorriu maliciosa - Você me perdoa, Gi?

- Perdoar pelo que? Eu que fui muito insensível em perguntar algo do gênero no dia de seu casamento... Mas releve pois você sabe que, como irmã de Rony, eu tenho um dedinho de sangue "leguminoso insensível" nas veias... O que, somado aos hormônios gravídicos e à ausência de chocolate em meu corpo nos últimos quinze minutos...

- Meninas? Podemos descer? Meu Deus do céu, filha, você está maravilhosa! O _cabelinho de fogo _merece tudo isso? Calma Ginevra, estou brincando... – falou diante do olhar penetrante da Ruiva

- Papai! – olhou-o pelo espelho - Já está na hora?

- Sim... Aliás, passaram-se quinze minutos da hora. Tem um Moço lá embaixo que entrou em desespero quando George disse que tinha visto um tal de Brum, Drum, Krum, ou algo do gênero, nos arredores da casa. Harry tentou ajudar, lembrando que Ginevra estava com você aqui em cima. Mas o clima ficou mais tenso ainda quando George emendou que um tal de Thomas estava junto com o dito-cujo. Somente com a intervenção de Molly as coisas se acalmaram. Mas, então... Vamos? Ou você quer fugir? Você poderia usar sua varinha e "apartear"... Ginevra! Por Deus! Ou pelo bruxo que vocês invocam nessas situações! É brincadeira! Para descontrair o ambiente!

- Desculpe-me, Sr. Granger... Magia gravídica involuntária! – disse, dando de ombros, com o olhar mais inocente do mundo. Lançou um feitiço para retirar todo o conteúdo de uma garrafa de água, que acidentalmente – óbvio! – virou na cabeça do Sr. Granger – Por gentileza, somos quase da família, me chame de GINA, sim? Ah! É APARATAR!

- Er... Claro! – disse, olhando-se no espelho e verificando que já estava totalmente seco. Definitivamente, essa história toda de magia insultava sua formação na área das ciências biológicas...

Hermione estava tão alheia a tudo que nem percebeu o que ocorrera. Afinal, ao descer as escadas tão conhecidas da Toca, e pisar naquele tapete vermelho que a levaria até o altar – e até ELE - estaria, finalmente, dando um dos passos mais importantes para concretizar o que seria sua tradução de FELICIDADE.


End file.
